Libre
by Castiel-.-Helvisek
Summary: Durmstrang más que un colegio era un Fortaleza, preparada para una batalla, y Klaus lo sabía. Lo que no sabía era porque seguía ahí.


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan es de JK.

Este fic participa en el Reto#9 "Escuelas Mágicas" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los tiempos".

Nota: Nuestro personaje aparece brevemente en el cuarto libro/película. El alumno que pide vino con azúcar y Karkaroff se lo niega. Ya, por si alguien no se acordaba.

Nota 2: Lo siento para los amantes del Viktor/Hermione. En este fic ellos solo fueron amigos, no hubo contacto romántico.

Nota 3: Este fic es un poco después del final del cuarto libro, algo así como unas pocas semanas desde que vuelven de Hogwarts.

* * *

Klaus Poliakov suspiró, mirando por las ventanas del castillo hacia el bosque. Desde el segundo piso, o sea su ubicación actual, no alcanzaba a ver el lago, o mejor dicho uno de los lagos del colegio.

Volvió a suspirar con más fuerza, parecía que desde su llegada a Durmstrang era la única cosa que hacía, pero no le importaba. Ya no al menos.

Se arrebujó más en su capa de piel, tratando infructuosamente de entrar en calor. Se quejó. Como el imbécil de su ex director no les permitía mantener las chimeneas encendidas, por más frío que hiciese, ahora tomaba siglos calentar el castillo; apretó más la gruesa túnica a su figura, intentando mantener su calor corporal.

Escuchó pasos y como un acto reflejo, concebido por años de lo mismo, se apretó a la pared más cercana, tratando de hacerse invisible. Sin querer un enfrentamiento cuando faltaba tan poco para la finalización de clases.

Sabía que no era querido por sus compañeros y que estos lo odiaban por varias razones- algunas alentadas por Karkaroff. Y aunque el desprecio fuese mutuo- entre él y sus compañeros junto al ex director-, igual dolía saber que estaba en Durmstrang no por sus habilidades sino porque su familia era la única descendiente de Nerida Vulchanova, fundadora del colegio. Y, mientras esto corría a su favor, saber que si no fuera por su ascendencia al haber repetido un año lo hubieran sacado del colegio, como cualquier otro alumno. La Carta de Durmstrang lo estipulaba.

Suspiró aliviado al oír como los pasos se iban alejando de su posición y con un melancólicamente extraño ánimo se encaminó a recorrer la fortaleza.

Iniciò su paseo bajando hasta el primer piso, donde se encontraba la Gran Sala. Pobremente decorada, con solo el estandarte de Durmstrang de adorno y unas cuantas velas flotantes de iluminación, la Gran Sala servía su propósito, un lugar donde alimentar a los jóvenes magos.

A la derechas altas paredes de piedra, lisa y gris piedra sin adornar. A diferencia de las ultra iluminadas y extra decoradas paredes de Hogwarts. Y a su izquierda la salida principal, que daba al patio dentro de las paredes exteriores. Frente a la Gran Sala estaban los salones de las clases grandes, Artes Oscuras por un lado, Duelo al costado y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el otro. La razón de su ubicación era sencilla y denotaba la forma en que trabajaba el colegio, tenían a los mejores luchadores en la entrada, listos y dispuestos a defender la fortaleza. En una esquina, resguardada de la mirada de un curioso por su disposición estaba la entrada a las mazmorras, los calabozos –los que eran de tortura y los que no – además de unos cuantos pasadizos fuera del colegio.

Con la mirada desinteresada observó el estandarte, las águilas doradas junto al lema, talladas y pintadas en la fría piedra del suelo. Su mirada siguió hacia la escalera en forma de caracol, realmente no entendía la forma, pero tampoco le interesaba buscar la razón.

Subió, nuevamente al segundo piso, este tenía unas pocas decoraciones más. Retratos no móviles de los antiguos directores junto a unos pocos hechizos de batalla desparramados en las grises y lúgubres paredes. Al centro dejando espacio para un pasillo semi exterior se encontraban las salas de clases menos importantes, para el director, tales como Pociones, Transfiguración, Encantamientos y unas pocas más.

Las ventanas, a partir del segundo piso, eran invisibles al ojo exterior. La visibilidad desde el castillo era estupenda, pero desde fuera de este no se veía a las ventanas. Otra medida que reforzaba la impenetrabilidad de Durmstrang.

Se arrimó a una de las dos escaleras en forma de caracol. Por cualquier motivo, que a él no se le ocurría, uno solo podía subir por una escalera a un piso y bajar por la misma, pero para subir a otro debía hacerlo por la escalera correspondiente, que era distinta a la escala por la que había subido.

El tercer piso era los dormitorios, derecha para los hombres e izquierda para las mujeres. El punto más lejano a la escalera eran los dormitorios de los primeros años y el más cercanos el de los séptimos. Justo al centro del piso estaba la escalera al cuarto y último piso. En el que ubicaban las clases de altura o inútiles- en su opinión- como Astronomía, Adivinación, Estudio de Demonios Necrófagos. Además de la lechucero comunal, o sea la casa de las lechuzas del colegio. Desde ese mismo piso también estaban las entradas a las torres, que permanecían cerradas a no ser que alguien las pidiera para utilizarlas en lo que fuese, como entrenamiento o un grupo de estudio.

Desde las ventanas del cuarto piso se podían apreciar los terrenos externos-internos del castillo, esos en los que estaban los establos y los invernaderos –todas las clases de Herbolaría eran prácticas, la teoría se estudiaba en privado.

Durmstrang tenía en sus establos Hipogrifos, Grifos y Therstal, todos listos y preparados para batallas. Y todos los alumnos, a partir de cierta edad, sabían cómo conducirlos en esas ocasiones.

Klaus lo observó todo y no por primera vez se preguntó que mierda hacía en este colegio, donde todo estaba preparado para una guerra. Donde todos se odiaban y solo se respetaba el poder oscuro, eso que nadie de buena familia querría admitir que poseía. Se cuestionó en el silencio y tranquilidad de su propia mente por qué simplemente no se iba, se escapaba

Justo cuando estaba por llegar a esa resolución –escaparse, irse a un mejor lugar– un par de brazos rodearon su cintura. Duros y musculosos brazos conocidos, cubiertos por la túnica rojo sangre del colegio.

—Viktor— suspiró, sintiendo su pecho aliviarse. De vez en cuando necesitaba un recordatorio de la razón por la que seguía en el colegio, su novio, su Viktor.

—Estás pensando mucho. —Declaró Krum, no era una pregunta sino una aseveración, apretándolo en su abrazo— ¿En qué?

—En ti—sonrió al sentir los brazos sosteniéndolo firmemente, solo debía soportar este año, estos meses que quedaban, en Durmstrang, luego ya podría irse. Ya no habría nada y nadie que lo retuviera. Sería libre, del odio y la intimidación, libre de las expectativas, libertad para hacer lo que se le ocurriera. Libre.

* * *

 **¡Hola, preciosos!**

 **Vengo con un fic recién salido del horno, para participar en este reto que tanto me llamó la atención. Del cual por cierto no estoy segura era esto lo que se esperaba, pero fue lo que salió después de leer la info de Durmstrang (sí, hice mi tarea investigando, por una vez en mi vida XD)**

 **Oh, respecto a la nota: Sí, yo le puse nombre. En el libro solo se nombra como Poliakov, yo le nombre Klaus.**

 **¡Dejen su opinión/comentario/sugerencia/crítica en un review!**

 **Cas,fuera.**


End file.
